The antiskid performance of shoe sole is related to the safety of using the product, and is a main parameter to be considered in designing. The antiskid performance of a type of shoe is usually measured by a skid measuring device. Currently, the antiskid performance of shoe is usually measured by the method as follow: the shoe is located on a specific slide board, then a force is applied on the shoe until it slides, the antiskid performance of the shoe is estimated according to the force. The existing antiskid performance testing apparatus for shoe sole is composed of a base, a locating device and a force application device, the slide board is provided on the base, the locating device is composed of a slideway fixed on the base, a slide bar mounted in the slideway, a fixing shaft connected with the slide bar and a shoe last connected with the fixing shaft, and the force application device comprises a power source and a transport mechanism. The force exerted by the power source is applied to the fixing shaft via the transport mechanism, and makes the shoe sole bear the force by means of the shoe last until it slides. The main shortcoming is the direction of the force acting on the shoe last is fixed and thus the antiskid performance of the shoe can only be simulated and tested in a single state under force, while when people move, the shoe will fall to the ground at different angles, and the existing products cannot test the antiskid performance of the shoe under various angles in a moving state.